two meddling friends and a plan
by GABGM
Summary: Ariana and Matt try to hook up to of their friends! its t now but could change!elavan because i love them xD
1. the plan

(Avan's pov)

I walked onto set and saw her standing there I wish I could just walk up and kiss her but I couldn't.

It all started the day we filmed "jade dumps beck" and that kiss….. oh that kiss it was like a million fireworks went off in my head, the kiss in the pilot was nothing like that kiss, back then we hardley knew each other I was attracted to her of course but who wouldn't be? Look at her she is the most sexy girl on the planet. As time went on my feelings for her started to grow but I knew it wasn't a good idea to date someone I work with, but that kiss it changed everything I knew it wasn't just some schoolboy crush it was for real.

"Take a picture it will last longer, you dork!" she said

"well I cant help it if you turn me into an idiot your to pretty, its dangerous." "shit that was so cheesy" I thought.

"God Avan your such a dork!"

"I know but you love me anyway."

"Okay whats with the cheesy comments"

"awk! I love you too Liz"

She came closer to me and whispered in my ear "You know I do" god I wish se wasn't just jokeing around.

(Arian´s POV)

"Awk look at them Matt their to cute" I said. Its so ovious they like eachother I mean look at them shamelesly flirting with eachother.

"Ari, you care way too much about Avan and Liz" he replied

" I cant help it, I´m a romantic they clearly like eachother they´re just to stubern to realise it."

" Believe you me, I live with Avan he moans Liz's name in his sleep to much not to realise how he feels about her." He said raising his eyebrow.

"God Matt TMI! Liz is like a sister to me please there are just some things a girl doesn't need to know about."

"come on Ariana you trying to tell me liz doesn't do the same."

"well if she does im not telling you about it"

"Please Ari I´ve been around the 2 of them long enough to see her checking him out more than once!"

"That's aside the point I need your help"I gave him the puppy dog eyes."pwease I really want to get them togethrt."

"Ari you´ve tried it before it didn't work."

" Yeah because I had no help, please Avan is your best friend don't you want him to be happy."

"Fine what is the plan?" Yes! The guilt card I knew that would work!

"yay, wait I haven´'t got a plan yet!" typical me.

"well Avan and i need a place to stay while our new apartment is getting painted we could crash at your place and maybe something would happen."

"yeah maybe if the spend some time together they will finally get it!"

"yeah, and don´t hit me for this, but maybe you could take Liz shopping today and get her some sexy outfits and pajamas."

"God Matt are you sure you dont want to date her."

"what! no! I just want to see Avan get tortured for a while." he screamed "make up for him keeping me up at night with his weird dreams about liz."

"Again Matt TMI!"

"will you do it or not?"

"yeah but i don't think i'll tell her you guys are staying till after."

"yeah your probably wright."

"you go tell Avan I'll go ask liz."

And with that we put are plan in motion.

(Avan's pov)

Matt came up to me and told me we'd be staying at Liz and Ari's till our house was done it took all of my will power not to scream yes! at the top of my lungs.

(Liz´s pov)

Ari asked me if I wanted to go shopping after work I was going to ask Avan if he wanted to catch a movie but changed my mind, he would probably just laugh at me he is way out of my league, so I just said yes to Ariana.

**I'll keep writing if anyone wants me to! not sure if i´ll put Matt and Ariana together but this will definitly be full of ELAVAN! also please forgive my spelling i live in Spain so my spell check isin't in english! review if anyone wants me to continue! =)**


	2. shopping and dinner

Specificitydarling **thanks for the review and for the tip! **

Abby **thanks i wish more people would write more elavan fics and don't worry they'll get together towards the end because I hate that too! spains great lol! hows wherever your from? =)**

**Rosalie Carlisle Cullen haha thanx don't worry i'm getting there i wanted it to be in this chap but I just didn't have time**

(Liz pov)

Ariana and I had been walking around the mall for jut over an hour, she had insisted on getting our nails done and getting a massage I really don't understand what all the fuss was about, but I'm not complaining it's been ages since we've had a girls day out, just the two of us, but I can't help but feel she has an ulterior motive. We walked into a shop and Ari went straight to the pyjama section, typical Ari but I can't really talk, I'm obsessed with underwear.

I picked up a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms, baggy and comfy just what I need to spend another Saturday night alone watching old movies, I was brought out of my depressing thoughts by Ariana.

"Come on Liz don't you want to try something a little more risky" she said holding up a pair of tiny, revealing silk shorts.

"No those things cover up less than my underwear". God I wish I had someone to put them on for.

"Liz come on you'll look hot, those flannel bottoms aren't exactly flattering ".

"Jesus thanks Ari!" she rolled her eyes "and anyway why does it matter they're comfy. Why do I need to look hot to go to bed?"

"Please Liz for me," she gave her puppy dog face I can't say no to that face, no one can, and she knows it. "You're so beautiful Liz I'm just trying to get you to realise that." Damn this girl is good how could I possibly say no to that?

She handed me the matching top and a little night dress that wasn't really my style but I had to admit it was gorgeous it was white stopped mid-thigh and tightened under my boobs it also had black and pink lace around the edges. By the time I got to the underwear section Ariana was already there waiting for me and holding out a black lacy bra and matching boy shorts. I looked at her sceptically.

"Liz you need a self-esteem boost."

This was part more fun for me I enjoyed picking out the sexy underwear and went to the check out with two baskets full of underwear.

A few hours, and a lot of shops, after we left the mall carrying a lot of bags, Ariana decided to stop for dinner because neither of us felt like cooking and once the waiter brought the check and Ariana insisted on paying I let my suspicion get the better of me.

(Ariana pov)

"Ari not that I didn't enjoy today but why do I feel like you're just buttering me up to ask me something." Liz suddenly said. Shit she caught me. "come on I wont be mad"

"Okay so I kinda sorta told Matt he and Avan could stay with us for a while." Her face lit up but she tried to hide it I knew it, I knew she liked him!

"It's okay just ask me next time please," she tried to look like she didn't care but I knew she was excited. "What does that have to do with me having bags full of underwear and sexy clothing?"

"Because" I said "you've been in a funk lately I just thought you could use some cheering up, you don't realise how gorgeous you are Liz, I'm just trying to show you."

It wasn't a complete lie Liz doesn't give herself the credit she deserves the torturing Avan thing was just the cherry on top of the cake.

"Don't worry Ari I'm fine but thanks for worrying you're a great friend."

As we headed home I couldn't help thinking just how interesting the next few days were going to be.

(Liz pov)

I'm not stupid I knew she wasn't being completely honest I know why she wants me to look so sexy, she wants Avan and I to get together just as much as I do I know she knows how I feel about him but I'm just not ready to tell her yet. She'll be sweet about it and tell me that there is no way he isn't interested but that's just not the case I know he doesn't feel the same way as I do, there is no way he does I mean he's attractive, sweet interesting and cool. Why would he be interested in me? Still Ariana's plan could still work I might as well give it a try.

**Not really sure where i'm going with this i'm kinda updating while I write. I wanted to Write something about Avan but i didn't have time (this is my first fic i never noticed how long i takes to write one chapter! lol =) ) hopefully i'll update tomorrow again because i'm really enjoying writing this.**


	3. seeing her

(Liz pov)

Ari and I got home at about seven and Ari insisted I try on all my stuff for her, I told her there was o way I was doing that.

"No Ari, we're not 13 anymore."

"Pwease Liz Pwease." She gave me the puppy dog face.

"No you've used that enough today" she pouted her lips. "Fine! I'll try on one thing."

"Yay!" she rummaged through my bags and pulled out the blue silk shorts and camisole just like I knew she would. "And you have to put on nice underwear as well,"

"Why?"

"Because Liz it will add to the look, if you don't feel hot you won't look hot and besides, you'll be able to see those granny pants if you don't, they're longer than the shorts."

"You know," I said grabbing the underwear of her "insulting me isn't the way to get me to do things for you,"

"well it worked didn't it!" she yelled after me as I ran into the bathroom.

I changed quickly and as I turned to leave I caught sight of myself in the mirror, OH MY GOD she was wright this is just what I needed I looked so good I couldn't believe it. My legs looked so long in the shorts and they made my butt look perfect, the camisole made me look slim but made my boobs look huge. I ran out and hugged Ariana.

"You were wright this is just what I needed, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Oh my God Liz you look so sexy!" "Come here," she dragged me to her bedroom, sat me in front of the vanity and started fussing with my hair and make up. 15 minutes later my hair was in loose curls and my make, well, it was perfect. We were on our way downstairs when we heard the doorbell.

"That will be Matt and Avan," Ari said happily.

"WHAT!" I screamed. "You didn't say they were coming today,"

"he he I forgot," she tried to say innocently.

"Shit," I thought "I can't let Avan see me like this, not know anyway, it will look to desperate so I ran into the living room while Ariana rolled her eyes and went to get the door.

(Avan pov)

I practically ran put of the car, I was so excited, of course I played it cool or you know tried to at least I couldn't help it I was just to excited I couldn't believe I was going to be staying with Liz, sleeping under the same roof as her, sitting across from her at the table everyday….

"You know you're not going to die if you wait a few more seconds to see her," Matt said, I gave him a confused look but really I was thinking "oh shit he knew!" He rolled his eyes and said "come on Romeo," we walked up and rang the bell, within seconds Ariana opened it, I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that it wasn't Liz who was at the door.

"Oh hey guys!" she said warmly "Come on in," we followed her into the hall and i couldn't help but smile after seeing all the pictures on the wall, a couple were of Liz and Ari's family but most of them were of all of us and quite a few of them were of lz and I alone. My daydream ended when Ari waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry what?" real smooth Avan, I thought to myself.

"Matt and I are going down to the basement so he can help me with the guitar part in my new song, I think liz is in the living room, why don't you go chill with her?"

she didn't need to tell me twice I quickly turned in the direction of the living room and when I opened the door the sight that met me was unbelievable. There, before me, stood Liz pacing nervously. Now Liz is usually beautiful enough to take my breath away, but tonight, oh my God she was wearing the smallest silk shorts I've ever seen, her legs went on for days and her ass looked so good, it took all the strength within me not to go up and grab it, she also had a matching top on that was low cut, I almost died when I saw her lacy black bra coming up from under the soft, purple material.

My imagination went into overdrive and I started thinking about what that silk would feel like between my fingers and what I would be like to ull that top over her head and run my hands over that lacey bra, I quickly sat down on the sofa, trying to cover u the growing bulge in my trousers, meanwhile Liz was still ranting about something but I wasn't really listening, something along the lines of "can't see me like this, no way, same way." I was paying way to much attention to her body to comprehend what she was saying, God that outfit showed off her curves so well.

"Oh my God Avan!" she suddenly said "how long have you been there?"

"Come on avan" I tought to myself "say something! Why wont my brain work?


	4. avan's problem

(Liz pov)

Oh my God! How log had he been standing there? I suddenly felt really nervous and started fidgeting with my top and shorts trying to cover myself up.

"Just a while, I didn't want to interrupt your monologue." He said

"Oh God! How much did you hear?"

"I don't know," why he was nervous I'm the one standing here half naked "I wasn't really listening it was a bit boring to be honest," I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the arm.

"So," I started "where are Ari and Matt?"

"In the basement working on a new song,"

"Okay, so watcha wanna do?" God this was awkward he was just staring t me, this is so embarrassing, lord only knows what he thinks of me. "I got black swan on DVD last week, you wanna watch it we can't do movie in your house this week anyway so we could do it now,"

"Yeah sure," he said

"okey dokey it's in my room I'll just go get it."

"Go ahead and maybe you could make some popcorn too?" he said sweetly

"Of course it wouldn't be movie night without popcorn,"

"I'm goning to go to the bathroom while you get every thing ready,"

"okay," I left to go upstairs and get the DVD and considered changing but I felt like he was following me his eyes and checking me out, I let curiosity get the better of me and decided that maybe I wouldn't fight this little plan Ariana had made.

(Avan pov)

I waited till she left the room to get up to avoid further embarrassing myself but god my eyes automatically went to her ass and followed her out the room. I quickly went to the bathroom and decided to take care of my little problem, I know I shouldn't do that in someone else's house but there was no way I would last a movie night with her dressed like that without making an idiot of myself, how could I not get a hard on with her cuddling up to me and felling all that skin on mine, it was hard enough on are usual movie nights and those wee at my place with a fully dressed Liz how am I supposed to handle her half naked so yeah I definitely needed a good wank, it shouldn't take that long with how turned on I am.

(Matt pov)

I was walking down the hall when I heard moans comeing from the bathroom….


	5. telling Matt

(Matt pov)

I was on my way to the kitchen, to get some snaks for Ari and I to munch on while we finished her song, when I walked past the downstairs bathroom and heard moaning.

"Oh mmmmm Liz" I heard someone say from the other side of the door.

"Oh my God!" I though to myself "was that Avan," I pressed my ear against the door before rethinking it because that was just creepy and sat on the stairs and waited for him to come out. Ariana had told me that Liz looked good but I didn't think it would drive Avan to do this, and in someone else's house no less. A few minutes later he came out.

"Well that was quick," I said and he jumped around and instantly started blushing. "Having fun there?"

"Please Matt, please please please can we just forget about this?"

"Mmmm…. Liz," I began to mock him. "No chance," he turned even redder if possible. "Calm down it's not like I'll tell anyone." He relaxed a bit.

"You're never going to let me forget about this are you?"

"Not likely, my friend,"

"Matt, trust me if you saw her, you would understand,"

"Yeah Ari told me she looked nice today but I didn't think it would drive you to do this,"

"Nice! Well that's an understatement, Liz always looks nice tonight she looks, she looks… I can't even put it into words!"

"Aren't you supposed to be trying to convince me you don't like her?"

"ummm….."

"Real smooth Avan,"

"Well you can't deny she is attractive,"

"Yeah, but I could never and I mean NEVER think about her while doing that…." I trailed off "and come on it's not just a physical thing and you know it, aren't you tired of pretending all the time? Just tell her!"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Come on if you won't tell her a least admit it to me,"

"Fine! Okay I'm in love with her! I'm falling for her more and more every day! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Oh my God! I though you just, you know, really liked her I didn't know you were in love with her!"

"Well I am, I just need some time to deal okay?"

"Of course man, as much as you need,"

He walked away and I thought to myself "yeah wright!" I'm not a a bad friend quite the opposite. I know he doesn't want to tell her because he thinks she doesn't feel the same way, when you think abou it I'm actually doing him a favour. I got the snacks and went downstairs.

"what took so long?" Ariana asked sweetly.

"I ran into Avan and he told me he was in love with Liz,"

"HE'S WHAT?" she screamed. "How did you get him to admit it?"

"Remember you told me there are some things you don't want to know?" I said "Well this is one of them,"

"Yes I do, I wanna know!"

"okay…. Well I was on my way to get the snacks when I heard moaning coming from the bathroom a…

"EW!"

"Told you, you wouldn't wanna know!"

"Well maybe not that part but the general idea yeah! Tomorrow I'll try and get Liz to admit it!"


	6. the movie

(Liz pov)

I went back to the living room sat the popcorn down on the coffee table and sat on the sofa and waited for Avan, God he looked so hot today with his messy hair and his combat boots on, after about tem minutes of thinkg abou how good he looked he walked in.

"What took so long?" I asked.

He started fidgeting nervously " I aaa… ran into Matt." Why was he acting so nervous? "so…" he continued "are you going to put the dvd in or is it going to levitate over magically?"

"oh ha ha really funny" I said as I bent over and put the dvd in the player, I turned around to see Avan's eyes glue to my centre. Oh my God! Was he checking me out? I coughed and he looked up at my face and blushed as I smirked and walked over to sit down next to him. The opening credits appeared on screen and I grabbed a blanket and put it over us.

"Are you cold?" he asked I wasn't really that cold but decided to lie hoping he would catch the hint.

"Yeah a little,"

"Come here," he said as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side, I did as he said and curled up into him.

"I love Natalie Portman, she's so talented,"

"Yeah and a genius, she went to Harvard,"

"And she's gorgeous, I'm so jealous," He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What of you're ten times prettier than she is,"

"Yeah right,"

"Liz how can you not know that," Was he serious "You're beautiful,"

"Yeah I'm pretty but not like that,"

"Oh my God Liz you're like the most beautiful girl I know,"

"Avan, you're just saying that,"

"No I'm not, Liz you're so beautiful it's mesmerizing," Was he serious?

"You really mean that,"

"Of course I do, Your're literally the most beautiful girl I know,"

"Thanks Avan, you're so sweet." I turned to him and kissed him on the cheek, I honestly don't know what came over me. My eyes widened as soon as I realised what I had done, Avan had turned blood red but he was also smiling and touching the spot on his cheek where I had kissed him. Maybe Ariana was right, maybe he does feel the same way, maybe I need to test him a bit more, who knows it might even be fun.

(Avan pov)

When she asked me what had taken me so long I got really nervous, did she know of course not, I reassured myself. She bent over to put the dvd in and my eyes automatically went to her ass and she caught I could not have been more embarrassed but she just smirked at me is it possible that what Matt has been telling me for all this time is actually true, does she feel the same way about me? She started talking about how jealous she was of Natalie Portman and honest to god I had no idea why. How could she not know how beautiful she was, I just had to tell her and that's when it happened, she kissed me on the cheek, she looked a bit ashamed but I just smiled at her, letting her know that I wasn't exactly complaining.

Having a beautiful girl pressed up against you isn't usually something I complain about but I felt a bit nervous having the star of all my erotic dreams pressed uo against wearing the something a lot less modest that what I had imagined her in all those nights. I wasn't paying attention to the movie because I could feel all of her and I mean all of her against me and it was a bit distracting, I spent a great deal of the night praying to god that I wouldn't loose my cool.

(Liz pov)

I woke up and looked at the clock it was three in the morning, Avan and I had fallen asleep watching the movie, that's when I heard it

"mmmm….more….." Was Avan having a sex dream please let it be about me…..


	7. hearing him

(Liz pov)

"mmmmmm….more," Avan said. Oh my God was he having a wet dream? Yeah he definitely was I can feel his um… little guy? Pressed up against my leg, little guy was definitely not a proper name for what I could feel I would have to rethink that later. Please god please let him be dreaming about me. "soooo good…..yeah just like that," come on say a name! Say a name! "mmmmm keep going" for the love of god just say a name already. "Oh yeah….just like that…..oh Liz,"

"YES"! Shit I said that out loud. Avan stirred and I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Oh shit!" He said "oh god Liz please don't be awake," he looked at me and sighed in relief, I felt a little bad about waking him up before his dream ended. "Thank God! I should probably go and take care of this." He shifted under me and got up, I gave into temptation and took a peek at him, I was so right about his little guy not being so little, the bulge in his pants was huge I'm not going to lie between hearing him moan my name and seeing that huge bulge in his pants I was a more than a little turned on and would probably be "taking care" of a little problem myself. He pulled the blanket over me and left I assumed to "take care" of his situation. I stayed there resisting the temptation to "take care" myself, and thank god I did resist because a little while later he came back.

"come on Liz," he said shaking me a little. I stirred a little but didn't open my eyes. "okay then." He took the blanket of me and picked me up bridal style.

"Avan…" I said faking tiredness.

"Yeah it´s me we fell asleep i´m just bringing you to bed."

"mmmm… okay." I said taking advantage of the situation and snuggling into his neck, I was acting like I was half asleep but I couldn't help but feel really turned on having his hands all over my bare legs. We got to my room and he sat him down on my bed and tucked me in, he waited a while to see if I was really asleep and walked over and kissed me on the temple, just like beck did to jade.

"Goodnight Liz McGillies." He said and he left. Oh it will be just as soon as I "take care" of my little problem.

**okay so thats a new chap, sorry about how short they are but i have a lot of exams this week and im trying to update everyday! i changed it to M but im not sure what to do i´ll write whatever you guys want so let me know also do you guys want to see a jealous victoria or something like that again let me know and review. =) i´m so happy that my first fic is getting such graet reviews. you´re all really sweet! =)**


	8. breakfast

(Ariana pov)

The next day when I woke up and went downstairs to the kitchen I decided to go all out on breakfast seeing as Avan and Matt were here. I loved having someone to cook for, Liz can´t eat most things so we have to be really careful about what we eat. It wasn't till a few minutes later, when the bacon was in the pan and the smell had spread through the house that Matt and Avan decided to come down and join me.

"God that smells so good Ariana!" Matt said

"Yeah, this looks delicious and all Ariana but, you are aware that Liz can´t eat any of this yeah," Avan said half asleep. "And speaking of, where is she?"

"Yeah, she got up a good ten minutes before we did,"

"Here I am!" Liz said from the doorway.

"Oh my God!" I thought "she´s a genius!" her hair look good but not to good so the boys would suspect anything and she was wearing little enough make up so she looked good but you couldn't tell she was wearing any unless you looked closely and by the looks of Avan he wouldn't be because she was still wearing the silk pajamas, only she had hitched the shorts up a little, and his eyes where glued to her body. Matt was looked at Avan amused and elbowed him in the side.

"Liz you don´t mind just eating cereal," I asked as he went to get glasses.

"Nope, just because I have to suffer doesn't mean you should." She answered while walking over to the fridge where Avan was now getting some orange juice. She reached up for the soy milk, pressing herself against Avan while doing so and barely whispering

"Morning sleepy head," while smirking at him. He almost dropped the carton of juice when she reached for the milk and his eyes filled with lust.

"Oh believe me, he´s awake now," Matt snickered just loud enough so only I would hear.

I couldn't believe it she was actually going along with my plan, I mean I knew she would flirt with him but I didn't think she would try and seduce him right in front of us. There was something I didn't know about, 24 hours ago Liz would never have had the guts to do that. Breakfast was entertaining to say the least; Liz sat next to Avan and spent the whole meal reaching across him to grabbing things so she could rub herself against him and dropping things so she bend over and flash him a little cleavage. It took everything I had not too bust out laughing and by the looks of it, Matt was having the same struggle; the look on Avan´s face was priceless, he looked a little uncomfortable at first but after a while you could tell he was enjoying it and Liz was clearly enjoying his attention, his eyes where on her the whole meal and when she rubbed a little ketchup off the side of his mouth his whole face went red.

Once we had all finished and the plates had been cleared Liz went to take a shower, Avan went to the bathroom, I can only imagine what for, and Matt and I decided to get dressed and go shopping so Avan and Liz could be alone for a while.

(Liz pov)

I spent the whole night thinking about what had happened with Avan at first I considered just coming out and telling him how I felt but decided to have a little fun with it, I mean come on he deserved to be punished I´ve dropped so many hints but after what I put him through this morning I couldn't help feeling a little bit stupid; had he always been so obvious? Okay, fair enough I put him in a bit of a hard place, literally I mean he practically ran to the bathroom after breakfast, but Avan has always paid a lot of attention to me and he´s always so sweet to me. Well no matter what there is no way I'm saying it first, he is going cave and admit it even if it's the last thing he ever does. I actually kind of had fun this morning and can't wait to test out the many other ways I had thought of to torture him.

(Avan pov)

I walked out of the downstairs bathroom after having a long, long wank. I feel a bit like a pervert obsessing over her like this but come on it was almost like she was like she was trying to make me loose control, was she? I mean I think I saw and felt more of her body at the table this morning than in all the years I've known her. No there was no way, why would she do that? I wish!

"Avan!" She called from upstairs. I ran up and found out her voice was coming from her bathroom.

"Yeah?" I replied a little nervous.

"I left my towel and underwear on the bed could you pass it to me? Ariana isn't here,"

"Umm… yeah sure," I went over to her bed and saw a red lacey and quite see through bra and a matching thong. "Oh God,"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I walked over to the door, knocked on it, Liz´s wet hand appeared out of it and I passed her, her things.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked as I walked back over to her bed.

"Maybe we could…."

"AHHH!"

"What´s wrong?"

"I slipped and fell, my ankle hurts I can´t get up,"

"Hang on, I'm coming,"

"No! You can´t, I'm only wearing my underwear,"

"Well wrap yourself up in the towel,"

"I can´t reach it"

"Liz I'm coming in you can´t stay there all day,"

"Okay just don´t laugh at me,"

"Oh believe me I won´t" I said to myself

I opened the door and there she was on the in only her red and very very attractive underwear. What was I going to do?

**sorry i know i havent updated in ages but things have been a bit hectic at school iv got lots of exams and have been elected senior classpresident (yay!)i tryed to make this chap a bit longer seeing as its been a while. review and let me know if you like where its going**


	9. the story

(Avan pov)

I walked into the bathroom to see Liz sitting on the floor; I know I should have just went over and helped her but I just stood there froze staring at her, can you really blame me? She was sitting there in nothing more than red bra and matching thong and her wet hair was falling to her shoulders perfectly; I've imagined her in something like this so many times I just had to take it all in.

"Umm Avan, a little help here?" she said embarrassed

"Sorry," I said a little ashamed. "Can you walk on it?"

"No, I don't think so,"

"Okay," I walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and immediately felt myself growing hard as I felt her boobs against my chest, her ass pressed to me and my hands under her legs, God this was going to be difficult.

"Can you bring me over to the bed and help me get dressed?"

"Do you have to?" shit I said that out loud. I tried to cover it up by smirking at her.

"Now isn't not really the time for nudeness Avan, unless it's you," she joked with a glint in her eyes.

"I think that could be arranged," I replied

She laughed a little "I´ll definitely take you up on that later, but I think now it probably be a better idea to go to the hospital,"

"Darn!" I joked

"Just go get some jeans and a shirt from my closet so I can get dressed,"

"This okay?" I ask showing her some jeans and a tank top.

"Yeah, come here," I brought the clothes over to her and helped her step into the jeans. She started trying to shimmy into her jeans and fell against me.

"here, let me help," I said grabbing the belt loops and pulling her trousers up while she jumped making her boobs shake up and down. God this was so hard, and I literally mean hard. There was no way she wasn't going to notice this when she pulled away, having her jump up and down like that half naked and pressed up against me was the most arousing thing I had ever experienced and there was a huge bulge in my pants. I bent over to get the top off the bed and heard her gasp, yep she noticed. When I turned back her face was flushed, she was biting her lip and her eyes were focused on my pants and full of lust. Was she as turned on as I was?

"sorry," I said bringing her attention back to my face.

"It´s cool," she said a little awkwardly. "Think of your mom and dad fucking,"

"Ew Liz!"

"Sorry but it worked," I handed her the top and she pulled it over her head.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," I picked her up again. "You know, you don't have to do this Avan,"

"I don´t mind," I didn't mind having my hands all over her body at all. "And this way is faster."

Two hours later we were on our way out of the E.R luckily she just had a mild sprain so all was good. "So what you wanna do now Liz Mc Gils,"

"Go home! I must look horrible,"

"Don´t be ridiculous Liz, you always look beautiful,"

"Thanks," she said blushing. "But let´s just go back home Ari is probably worried sick, we can chill out in the garden,"

"Okay,"

We drove home and as soon as Liz opened the door Ari came running at her.

"Oh my God Liz what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, I slipped, I´m fine!"

"Okay if you´re sure,"

"You two need to see what a fan tweeted Ari," Matt said as we walked out to the garden. "It´s to funny,"

"Show us," I said and we walked over to the garden table where Ari´s laptop was open.

"Okay so you know how some fans write fan fiction for the show?

"Yeah" Liz and I said together.

"Well a fan tweeted Ari a link to one about you and Avan in real life!"

"Like as a couple?" I asked.

"Uh huh! The one they sent us is called _Forever Is Ours_ but there´s a ton of them,"**(A/N Real fanfic, really good, hope author doesn't mind me mentioning it)**

"Have you read them?"

"Yeah some of them, a couple of them are a bit steamy," Matt said with a glint in his eyes.

"You mean like sexy steamy?"

"Yeah, we were a bit disturbed to say the least," Ari said.

"Those mental images will never leave my mind," Matt continued "I like you guys but not in that way; I never want to have to think about ypu guys like that ever again!"

"Yeah if you´re gonna read them, I recommend you read the tamer ones,"

"Unless you two are a lot more interesting than we give you credit for,"

Liz and I blushed, if only they knew what we´d been through this morning.

"So ahh you want to chek this out?" she asked a little awkwardly as Matt and Ari went to the basement to finish the song they were working on.

"Sure,"

We spent the afternoon reading some of the stories and a lot of them were actually really sweet others were, well we avoided them and thank God we did because I would probably embarrass myself again but I would definitely be perusing them later. After dinner Matt and Ari left to hang out with Jennette and Nathan and I went upstairs to see if Liz wanted to go catch a movie but when I got to her bedroom door I was greeted by her moans coming from the other side of the door. "Oh my god is she doing what I think she is?" I thought "Did she have the same plan I did? Was she thinking about me?" I don't know what possessed me to do it but I turned the knob and opened the door…

**Ohhhh! To be continued. Hope you guys liked it, as always please review!**


	10. a challenge¿?

slowly i pushed the door open and was met with a the sexiest thing i had ever seen. Liz was lying on her bed, i couldn't really see what she was doing because she had the blankets pulled up to her chest but god i could tell just fine from the expression on her face and the wonderful sounds coming from her mouth. Jesus this was to much i immediately felt all the blood rush down my body. i could see Liz's hand begin to move quicker under the blanket and she began gasping for air. i felt like i was going to die and almost did when she reached her climax and collapsed on the bed, before i could stop it a moan escaped my lips.

"Oh my god Avan! what are you doing here?"

"Shit Liz, I'm so sorry," she pulled the blankets up over her head in shame.

"Please just leave,"

"Come on Liz, there's nothing to be embarrassed about,"

"Really Avan! really!"

"Come on just come out!" i walked over to the bed, pulled the covers off her and sat on the bed.

"Please Avan please leave me alone in my misery,"

"Liz it´s fine everybody does it,"

"I´m aware of that but usually people don't see me doing it, I´m so embarrassed!" she tried pull the blankets off me.

"Liz you´ve seen me with a hard on twice today and they were because of you, if anyone should be embarrassed its me,"

"twice?" she looked down."oh"

"Yeah oh,"

"What are you doing here anyway? haven´t you ever hared of privacy?"

"I just came to see if you wanted to watch a movie,"

"And you didn't think to knock?"

"Hey! it´s not my fault i turn you on so much!"

"WHAT?" she turned bright red. "I was not thinking about you!"

"Really? because that story open on your laptop begs to differ!" i smirked at her and she turned even redder.

"Like you´re any better! you´ve practically spent half the weekend locked in the bathroom!" she smirked and quirked her eyebrow.

"Who says i´m thinking about you?"

"You do, in you´r dreams," OH SHIT! i can´t believe she was awake. My face was just as red as hers now

"Are you sure it wasn't you dreaming?"

"Ther´s nothing to be embarrassed about," Boy do i regret saying that. "it´s fine everybody does it,"

"Shut up!" I said hitting her across the head with a pillow.

"It´s not that funny when it´s you that got caught is it?"

"No it´s not."

"Yeah well yours isn´t as bad as mine," she laughed.

"Yeah but you only got caught once this is the THIRD time you´ve seen me like this in two days,"

"Well clearly your just way more attracted to me than i am to you," she looked at my lap.

"Yeah right Liz, you can hardly keep your eyes off my crotch," she looked up quickly.

"HA! you´re one to talk you almost lost it this morning when you saw me," I gasped.

"You were doing it on purpose,"

"No shit Sherlock,"

"Well two can play at that game!"

"There is no way i´ll cave before you do,"

"OH! it is so on,"

"You´ll be begging for it by the end of the week,"

"Liz, you are aware that I just walked in on you having an orgasm thinking about us together, there is no way you´re gonna last longer than me," she raised her eyebrows.

"Avan, you are aware that you still have a huge bulge in your pants aren´t you?"

"Huge?" i smirked at her.

"Yeah, a bulge i could have helped you get rid of if you had have just admitted how you feel," i groaned. "but torturing you sounds way better," she started walking towards the door.

"Like i said before," i pushed her up against the wall and rubbed myself against her thigh. "Two can play at that game," her eyes filled with lust and i pulled away.

"This i going to be so much fun but watching you beg for me is going to be so much better,"

"We´ll just see about that,"

"Can you go and sort out your little problem there?" she gestured at my still erect member. "I need to get changed,"

"What if I don´t feel like leaving?"

"Suit yourself," she said as she pulled he top over her head. OH SHIT! She is good.

**sorry! about the long wait and the short chapter i´ll try and update again this weekend.**

**As always review and tell me what you want to happen! ****=)**


	11. the game begins

_"Suit yourself," she said as she pulled he top over her head. OH SHIT! She is good._

(AVAN pov)

I would have gotten harder if it was even possible. she turned around and walked into her closet unhooking her red bra as she did so, i couldn't see anything because she had her back to me but even so i was unbelievably turned on. my phone went off and i looked at it.

**From: MATT**

**To:AVAN**

**we r gonna get dinner with Nathan Jennette Leon and Vic u guys in?**

"hey Liz," I said "Ari and Matt just asked me if we want to get some dinner with them, Nathan, Jennette, Leon and Vic. you in?"

"Yeah," she said now hooking a clean, purple and very and i mean very sexy bra. "okay, which one looks better?" she held up to tops both low cut.

"You look great in anything Liz,"

"Seriously Avan what looks better?"

"The black one,"

"Thanks," she put the t-shirt on and i was so right it looked absolutely amazing it hugged her in all the right ways, she then walked back into the closet but walked far in and i couldn´t see her anymore. when she came back out she was wearing a pair of boy shorts that matched her bra. She was so going to pay for this later, not that I'm exactly complaning. She began jumping trying to reach a pair of jeans on a high shelf knocking the on the floor doing so. she bent over to pick them up and i knew that was my limit i needed to have a good wank and now.

"Liz do me a favour and text Matt my answer, I'm going to go to the bathroom.

"I bet you are," she smirked

I left her room and started walking towards the bathroom i went to shut the door but stopped two could play this game. i unzipped my pants, took out my fully erect member and began to work. Lately I've been trying hard to keep my voice down while doing this but not now no way, not after what she just put me through. i let my imagination run wild and began to moan really loud, i knew she heard me because she gasped so loud I could hear it from the bathroom. "oh Liz," i said and could swear i heard her moan. When I finished I walked out and wasn`t surprised to see Liz standing in the hall, face flushed. "Having fun there Liz?"

"Not as much as you apparently,"

"That could be debated,"

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah"

(Jennet's pov)

"Come on where are they?" Leon said.

"I know I´m starving," Vic added.

"I´m sure they will get here any second," Ari went on.

"Look there they are now," i said

"finally," Nathan exclaimed and i smiled at him.

"sorry we´re late Avan had to um... do something," Liz said smirking at Avan.

"Not what i wanted to do," he answered and i could have swore he whispered "or who" to Liz because she instantly turned pure red.

"So we ready to eat?" Ari asked. We all agreed and called the waiter to order. I sat in between Ari and Nathan and in front of Avan and Liz. When they brought are drinks Liz spilt her coke on Avan´s Lap.

"Oh my God Avan I am so sorry," she said. No one bought that was an accident because she started dabbing his umm... lower area? With a napkin while looking straight in his eyes and judging by the expression on his face he didn´t mind too much. i looked at Ari with a confused look.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked.

"Let's just say it´s going to be an amusing evening." she answered.

**Again sorry about the short update but im really busy with school I only got a chance to write this because I´m sick.**


	12. an audience

(Liz pov)

i accidentally on purpose spilt my drink in Avan´s lap, grabbed my napkin and started whopping his lap slowly all the while maintaining eye contact with him i felt him twitch a little under my hand and smirked at him but continued dabbing.

"I´m so sorry," i said in the sweetest voice i could as i ran my finger over his semi erect member.

"It´s um ... Okay he said," he answered and pulled me hand of his crotch. i looked up and saw that Jennette was looking at us with a knowing smile on her lips.

"Come on where is the food I'm starving!" Nathan said.

"Calm down," jennette said laughing at him and giving him a smile. the Waiter came and brought our food. we all were starving so we didn't speak and just eat and that's when i got an idea.

"mmmm..." i moaned just low enough so only Avan could hear me. "it's so good," i went on and closed my eyes as i took another bite. i looked up and him and knew i had achieved my goal he was clearly aroused, his face was flushed and his eyes were almost popping out of his head and were full of lust. "Are you okay Avan?" he took a deep breath trying to control himself. "you look a little hot," i said seriously everybody could hear and he closed his eyes in desperation.

"Yeah Avan, you do look a little off," Matt said obviously amused.

"Yeah you´re a bit red," Nathan joined in clearly enjoying Avan´s embarrassment.

"I´m fine," he answered.

"Are you sure?" i asked while i ran my finger up his thigh. He jumped.

"Yes," he answered calmly.

"I don´t know Avan you don´t look so good, does he feel hot?" Jennete asked i put my hand on his forehead and looked him flirtatiously as i removed it.

"Very much so," i said seductively.

"Actually," he said quickly "now that you mention it i do feel a bit odd," i ran my hand up his leg again. "I need to go to the bathroom," he practically ran away.

(Matt pov)

"I bet you do," Nathan said as Avan ran to the bathroom and we all burst out laughing i mean come on it was so obvious we could all tell that he was just turned on but I'm the only one that knows why. I don´t really know what Liz is up to but Jesus it´s funny. I'm sitting next to her and those of us at this end of the table heard and saw a lot more than everybody else.

"Oh my God was he what i think he was?" Vic asked.

"Oh yeah," i answered.

"Ewww Avan´s my best friend but god that's just gross."

"Well someone didn´t find it to gross," Ari whispered across the table so only Liz, Jennette and i could hear while Vic, leon and Nathan continued talking about Avan. Liz´s eyes widened.

"Liz, that was a little cruel," Jennette went on.

"Didn´t look like he minded to much," Ari said

"I don´t know what you´re talking about." Liz answered casually.

"Well, i disagree," i said. "Don´t cut him any slack the sooner one of you comes around and just say what you´re feeling the better and watching Avan being tortured is just fucking funny,"

"I´m going to go freshen up," she said and left.

"Holy shit! that was funny," i Said to Jennette and Ari. "there is no way Liz isn´t going to win this little game."

"What?" Ari asked. "you can´t be serious Liz is desperate for him to cave that just shows how bad she wants it.

"Trust me Ari, Avan is head over heels there is no way he´s goanna last longer,"

"Yeah well so is Liz,"

"Maybe you guys should put your money were your mouth is," Jennette said smirking.

"What do you say Matt? up for a little wager?"

"Absolutely,"

**Again sorry for the short chapter but things have been so hectic at review! ****xD**


	13. a little fluff

(Ariana´s pov)

"absolutely," Matt said.

"loser has to be the winners personal servant for a week," Jennette added.

"Agreed," Matt and I said at the same time.

(Liz´s pov)

i left the table in a rush, torturing Avan was fun but having everyone knowing what i was doing was a little awkward. I reached the bathroom just as Avan was leaving.

"Having fun there?" i asked smirking at him.

"Real funny Liz,"

"I didn´t exactly hear you complaining,"

"That´s because I was enjoying it until you made it public,"

"You could always just give up,"

"Never and anyways it´s so much easier for me now,"

"sorry what?"

"It´s easier for me to imagine what it would be like to be with you," he came closer and bent down to whisper in my ear. "Now that i know what sexy sleep wear you use what those gorgeous lacy bras actually look like on you, now what i know what it´s like to have your near naked body pressed up against me i hardly have do anything at all," God that was so hot I was seriously turned on. "Now that I know what wonderful sounds you make when moan out in pleasure, now that I know about that wonderful expression you make when you finally re ah your climax," I shut my eyes and bit my lip. "After everything this weekend the scene plays out in my head so easily it feels real all i have to do is imagine pulling that sexy top over your head and feeling the silk through my fingers, unclasping one of your sexy lacy and kissing that spot making you make that lovely expression," he pulled away and smirked "kind of like the one your making now," SHIT.

"Your such a dick Avan,"

"It´s called payback you could always just give up,"

"Not in a million years,"

"Suit yourself, have fun,"

"Oh i will don´t worry,"

(Avan´s pov)

The whole time i was saying that to her i was thinking about my parents i know that's a little creepy but I would have lost control if i didn´t and that kind of defeats the purpose. I walked back to our table and sat down.

"All better Avan?" Matt asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah," i said a bit annoyed he was enjoying this to much.

"Everyone ready to order desert?" Nathan asked

"What about Liz?" i asked.

"Awk how sweet is he? worrying about Liz like that," Matt said

"We´ll just order her some frozen yogurt it´s not like she can eat anything else," Arianna said

"That poor girl," Vic sympathised.

"Not all of us our obsessed by food Vic," i told her and chuckled.

"No she´s right," Liz joined in sitting down again. "It kills me to sit hear eating yogurt watching you all eat good food, i would kill to be able to eat a piece of chocolate stupid gluten!" she exclaimed clearly upset.

"do you know what?" i said "I think I´ll have yogurt to,"

"Avan you´re so sweet but you don´t have to do that,"

"Liz I want to,"

"Don´t be ridiculous Avan eat what you want,"

"That´s what I´m doing,"

"I love you to and all Liz but I really love food," Vic said and we all laughed.

"It´s cool Vic I could never ask that of you or Avan," Liz said looking at me.

"Let him be sweet it doesn´t happen often,"

"Hey!" i said.

"I don´t know Vic he has been awfully sweet lately, just this morning he carried me down the stairs and took me to the hospital,"

"What happened?" Vic asked worried.

"Nothing i slipped in the shower it´s just a mild sprain," Liz answered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah but Avan being the gentleman that he is carried me to and from the car,"

"God I´m a bit jealous yo never treat me like that,"

"Yeah well Liz is special," I said

"Awk!" both girls said.

"Now I´m really jealous," Vic said and we all laughed.

"Don´t be you´ll always be my best friend,"

"Are you sure you won´t ditch me and go get married and have tons of kids with Liz," Liz and I blushed. "Awkward,"

"Yeah tell me about i was thinking 2 maybe 3 kids," Liz said trying to Lighten the mood. It worked because we all bust out laughing.

"Three sounds perfect, two boys and a girl," i said "Daniel, Isabella and Liam,"

"What? No three girls,"

"How am i supposed to handle three daughters I´ll have my hands full enough with you,"

"But if we have boys they´ll end up being as cocky as you are," she smiled at me.

"Think how handsome they´ll be, they´ll have my amazing her and skin colour but will have your beautiful eyes,"

"What about Isabella?" she asked and I got excited the idea of one day having a family with Liz is something if thought about more than once.

"She´ll be just as beautiful as her mother,"

"Will they be performers?"

"Daniel will play baseball and Liam will write but Isabella will have your amazing voice," I looked into her eyes and we both smiled.

"God I was just joking," Vic said. Liz and I broke our eye contact and began to blush.

**I wrote this out by hand at first and can´t even begin ti tell you how boring it was to sit and type it but the words flow more when i´m actually writing i don´t know why. Hope you all liked it and as always please review. ****=)**


	14. Truth or dare

"God I was only joking," Vic said. Liz and I immediately began blushing, luckily the waiter came to take our dessert orders and broke the tension. In a half an hour we were finished and we were all on our way to Liz and Ari's to , as soon as i stepped outside i felt the cold brisk air and looked over to see Liz rubbing her hands up and down her arms trying to warm them up.

"Here take this," I said taking off my jacket and putting it around her shoulders.

"Won't you get cold?"

"Nah, I´m from Canada this is a warm summer's day,"

"Hmm is this just a part of your strategy to win?"

"This is just be being nice to a person i genuinely care about," she smiled "I mean it Liz this isn´t just a game to me I actually do care about you,"

"Me too, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up,"

"I wouldn´t have it any other way," I smirked at her.

"What about you?" she asked. "Ready to give up?"

"Not quite,"

"You may as well do it now, the longer you wait the more I´m gonna make you beg,"

"Please," i rolled my eyes.

"Never better said,"

"Ha ha! you know I didn't mean it like that,"

"Whatever you say,"

"Awk look at that," Matt said walking up behind us. "He gave her his jacket,"

"Yeah that's because he´s a gentleman unlike you," Jennette said to him.

"Aw you hurt my feelings,"

"Do you know what else he is that your not?"

"Enlighten me,"

"Handsome," she put her hand on my arm. "and muscular," What the hell? Was she flirting with me? Does she not know how i feel about Liz? That´s when i caught on she was doing this because of Liz, she was trying to make her jealous. I looked over at her and she looked absolutely disgusted.

"I´m muscular too," Nathan muttered.

"Yeah he is muscular," Liz agreed "look at his arms I never realised how strong he was until he picked me up this morning and i felt them under me," she ran her hand over my bicep sending shocks through my body as she did so.

"I´m so jealous," said Jennette as she looked at me seductively.

"You should be," said Liz. That´s my girl!

"You know Liz, if I didn´t know better I would think your jealous," Jennette said with a triumphant look and Liz´s face dropped as she realised what had just happened.

"Well look at that we're here," she said trying to change the subject."What to you guys want to do,"

"What about a game," Nathan suggested.

"How about truth or dare," Leon added.

"Oh my God yes!" Jennette, Ari and Matt said at once and I got a bad feeling in my stomach.

"I'll go first," Ari said. "Vic, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Is it true you slept with Ryan?"

"Uh... yeah,"

"I KNEW IT!"

"Yeah, yeah can we keep playing?"

"Sure, your turn,"

"Okay Jennette, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Would you ever do Noah?"

"Oh my God no! I love that kid but that´s just gross," We all laughed "Liz truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to kiss Leon," Oh God please don't. She leaned in and kissed him and i swear I've never felt time pass so slowly before it was absolute torture watching the girl I love making out with the one of my best friends. Liz pulled away. I shot Leon a glare worthy of Jade west and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Leon truth or dare?" Liz asked.

"If I pick dare do i get to kiss you again?"

"No!" I yelled. SHIT. Everyone looked at me weird.

"Well then truth," he said

"What´s the most embarrassing thing that´s ever happened to you?" Liz asked

"Well a few years ago I was sitting in a class and I got a hard on the whole class started laughing and the teacher phoned my parents and told them i masturbated in class," we were all rolling on the floor laughing. "It´s not funny," he yelled "IT wasn´t my fault the girl beside me bent over and flashed me everything I was 14 I couldn´t control myself,"

"Oh shit! that´s pretty bad," Matt said while bending over laughing.

"Your poor parents," Vic said.

"Yeah but still it´s fucking funny," Liz added.

"Yeah it really is," I agreed.

"Truth or dare Nathan?" Leon asked.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to eat whatever I find in the kitchen,"

"Okay," Nathan said and 2 minutes later Leon came back with some green gooey shit in a cup.

"Really green slime for nick stars," Jennette said

"whatever," Leon shot back. the look on Nathan´s Face when he tasted it was priceless we all bust out laughing.

"Jesus! What is that?" he shouted as he ran to the kitchen for water.

"Awk poor Nathan that looked pretty nasty," Jennette said.

"Avan," He said coming back in "truth or dare,"

"Truth," I got a bad feeling.

"You´ve kissed most of the girls on victorious who´s the best kisser," I was expecting something a lot more difficult.

"Easy, Liz,"

"WHAT!" Ari and Vic yelled offended.

"Seriously," Nathan asked eyeing the girs.

"Oh yeah!"

"Again WHAT!" Ari yelled.

"Sorry," I looked at Liz and smiled she looked really pleased with herself. "Liz truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

**Sorry I think this chapters a bit shit really but I couldn´t think of a decent dare and that's were you guys come in. If you have an idea for a good dare for Liz let me know, I would really appreciate it. Thanks a lot.**


	15. more truth or dare

_(Avan Pov)_

_"Sorry," I looked at Liz and smiled she looked really pleased with herself. "Liz truth or dare?"_

_"Dare,_"

I dare you to play the rest of the game without your underwear on.

"You can't be serious,"

"Oh but I am,"

"Come on! do it!," Vic said.

"Yeah come on Liz," everyone began cheering.

"Fine," she shot back at me unhooking her bra, pulling it out of her sleeve and throwing it at me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I said and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh come on,"

"I said underwear that means all your underwear,"She mumbled something angrily and walked out to the hall, when she came back she shot me a death glare and threw her purple boyshorts at me hitting me in the head. Boy if looks could kill. "God these are so sexy Liz, trying to impress anyone?" i smirked at her.

"Maybe," she answered. I started running her underwear through my fingers and was getting a bit aroused to be completely honest it's not everyday you get to hold the love of your life's panties.

"I have a feeling you won't be getting those back Liz," Matt said. I blushed.

"Trust me you won't," I whispered to Liz so that only she could here and winked at her while tucking her underwear into my pocket as she turned red.

"Matt, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to let me wax your legs,"

"WHAT! No way,"

"What are you afraid?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes," he said.

"Come on just one wax strip it'll be over in a second,"

"Al right," he said skeptically. A few minutes later Liz had stuck the the little paper thingy, i don't really know what it's called, to him and was getting ready to rip it off.

"Ready?" she warned him and he nodded. She ripped it of and the look on Matt's face made me sure that I would never ever go anywhere near wax.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!" we were all on the floor crying from laughing so hard. "Why would anyone do that to themselves?"

"Just keep going you baby," Liz said.

"Ari truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Have you ever had a sex dream about someone in this room?"

"Yeah," she looked down ashamed.

"Who?" We all asked.

"That wasn't part of the question, Nathan truth or dare?"

"After that last dare i think I'll go with truth?"

"If you had to sleep with someone in this room who would it be?"

"Jennette,"

"You know not to be selfish but my self esteem is seriously suffering in this game between what Avan said and this. What are Ari and I like the most unattractive people in the world?" Vic said and everyone chuckled.

"Well there's enough of me for both of you if you wanna jump on the Matt train," Matt proposed. we all bust out laughing.

"Vic truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to lick Ari's foot,"

"EW! Gross!"

"You gonna do it?" Ari asked liffting up her foot. Vic walked over bent down and licked it. To be honest I wasn't really paying much attention to them because I couldn't take my eyes of Liz's boobs.

"God that was disgusting, Jennette truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to switch trousers with Nathan,"

"But she's wearing a skirt," Nathan said

"I know," Vic smirked at him. "Consider it payback for making me lick Ariana's foot,"

"Fine," Jennette said walking over to Nathan and switching with him. "Avan truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said hoping she would let me off easy like Nathan did.

"Pick someone to do it with,"

"umm okay, Liz!" she smiled at me.

"Loose the shirt,"

"Sorry, what?"

"Just do it!" she said walking into the kitchen.

"Fine," I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off. Liz didn't take her eyes of me the whole time. Jennette came back in with a can of whip cream. OH NO!

"Lie down,"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" she bent over me and sprayed the whip cream all over my chest and neck.

"Liz lick it of, you have to try to turn him on, Avan you have to keep calm," she said. "But I doubt you'll be able to," That makes two of us.

"And if I get turned on?"

"You have to do whatever Liz tells you too,"

"Ad if I don't?"

"She has to do what you tell her to, if that's ok with you Liz,"

"Yeah I'm in." she said as she walked over and straddled me. "This is gonna be fun," she whispered in my ear. God help me. She began kissing and licking down my neck and I was seriously regretting making her take her underwear off because i could feel her hard nipples under her thin shirt pressed up against my chest and it really wasn't helping. the only thing that was keeping me from flipping her over and taking her right there was the fact that I was deliberately staring straight into Matt's eyes and watching his expression but even with all these people to distract myself with I was still finding it really hard to keep cool. Liz came back up to my head and whispered sweetly "Aren't you enjoying this?" I took in a deep breath in an attempt to keep control.

She leaned in and kissed me sweetly on the lips, she pulled away and I let out a groan as she went back to kissing my chest she started licking the cream around my nipples of and when she bit me I immediately felt myself grow really hard. I sat up quickly pulling Liz with me and sitting her onto of me so no one could see the bulge in my pants.

"What the... oh," Liz said as she realized what was going on. "HA! I won," she tried to get up but I pulled her back down.

"Please don't get up yet," sorry she said looking over her shoulder and down, her eyes filled with lust. "You've got some cream just there," I pointed to her lips she licked the cream of the corner of her mouth and i almost came right there it was so hot. "So what are you gonna make me do?"

**So I decided that since I passed my philosophy exam i would UD. Sorry if this was a bit boring but I'm really trying to write myself out of a dead-end. If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. =)**


	16. Truce

**LizGilliesFanForever: ** you're so sweet you review every chapter it means alot because I am enjoying the story you wrote with High On Mariah84 a lot.

**xRenesmee-CullenX: **thanks that's so nice.

**BadeObssesser: **Thank you so much sorry for taking so long to update but I have serious writers block. I'm a huge fan of all your stories. =)

_"So what are you gonna make me do?"_

(Avan pov)

"Calm down Avan, I'm not gonna make you do do anything horrible," Liz assured me.

"Please do," Matt said.

"Why do you enjoy seeing me in pain so much?" I asked.

"It´s just my way of showing I love you," he joked and we all chuckled.

"Seriously Liz," I went on. "What are you going to make me do?"

"I want you to jump in the pool in your underwear," That's not too bad. "Well what are you waiting for? Go," We all went out to the garden and I stripped down to my boxers and jumped in the pool.

"FUCK IT'S FREEZING," I screamed as everyone bust out laughing. "Someone help me out," I held my hand out to Liz.

"You really think I'm that stupid," she said with a smirk.

"Not at all," Matt added pushing her in.

"MATT," she yelled. "You're such a dick,"

"Awk I love you t-" he was cut of by Ari who had decided to push him in as well. Liz took advantage of Ari´s distraction, grabbed her ankle and pulled her in. Before I knew what was happening everyone was jumping into the pool and a splash war had begun.

"Okay," Ari said "How about we all get showered and you all spend the night," Everyone agreed and got out. I looked over at Liz who was standing nervously with her arms crossed over her chest. Oh shit that's right she isn't wearing any underwear.

"Here take this," I said grabbing my jumper that was lying on a chair and handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said pulling it over her head a, I couldn't help but stair at her as she stretched her arms over her head and her shirt stretched over her hard nipples. "God I wasn't even trying that time,"

"You never need to," she blushed and we started walking towards the house.

"Liz and I can find something for the girls to sleep in and Avan and Matt can lend the guys something," Ari was telling the group as we reached the living room again. "If they don't mind," Matt and I nodded. "Vic, Leon and Nathan can shower in the guest bathroom Jennette and Matt you can shower in mine and Avan you can use Liz's," she smiled and had an evil glint in her eyes.

(Liz pov)

"Jennette, Vic why don't you guys follow me and I'll find you something to wear, Avan you sort the boys out then come up," I said. When we reached my room I handed Vic some shorts and a tank top and Jennette the flannel bottoms Ari had insulted yesterday and a baggy top, I haven't completely gotten over her flirting with Avan even if it was just to make me jealous.

"So what are you wearing?" Vic asked.

"I don't know,"

"We'll help you," Jennette said pushing me out of the way and looking through my closet. "Here," she held out a little night dress I had bought the day before with Ari. I looked at her skeptically.

"It'll drive him crazy," Vic said in a sing song voice.

"I don' know what your talking about," I lied

"Oh come on Liz," jennette said handing me some underwear.

"You really think he'll like it?"

"YES!" they yelled in together,

"I don't know if I feel comfortable doing this in front of everyone,"

"Liz, it's not like anyone will say anything,"

"I know but in front of the boys," I said unsure.

"Leon and Matt see you like a sister and Nathan will be to busy looking at Jennette," Vic said

"Ha ha very funny," Jennette shot at her.

"What?" Vic defended herself "He made me lick a foot I can tease him with whatever I want,"

"Whatever," she replied. "So Liz, what do you say?" both of them began poking me.

"FINE!" I walked into the bathroom undressed and got into the shower. The feeling of the warm water running down my skin felt so good after that freaking cold water from the pool. After washing my hair and body I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked over to the pile of clothes and picked up my underwear. I can't believe I bought these they are completely see through. I picked up the ridiculously transparent boy shorts and put them on. I reached for the bra but before I got the chance to put it on the door opened and Avan walked in. I turned around and crossed my arms over my boobs.

"AVAN!" I screamed while trying to cover myself up.

"Sorry the water wasn't running I thought..." he stopped talking clearly distracted by what I was wearing or in this case what I wasn't wearing. I looked at him took a deep breath and decided I was going to do this. I let my arms fall to my side giving him a full view.

"It's ok I'm nearly done," My voice was clearly shaking from the nerves but I think he was too busy staring at my chest to notice. I picked up my bra, pulled the straps up my arms and turned to Avan. "Would you mind helping me?"

"Umm yeah s-sure," he stuttered as he slowly walked over to me and clasped my bra. Having him so close when I was nearly naked was seriously turning me on. "There you go," he whispered into my ear.

"Thanks," I turned around to face him, his lips were inches from mine and it was seriously difficult to resist kissing him but there was no way I was letting him win. "I'll finish getting dressed outside and dry my hair in my room so you can shower,"

"NO stay its okay," He said as he put his hands on the band of his soaking wet underwear hesitated for a second and pulled them off. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his fully erect member and couldn't help but moan. "You know we could call a temporary truce and help each other out a little that way technically no one gives in and the game continues,"

"Yeah right," I smirked

"It was worth a try," He walked into the shower and turned on the water as I sat down and tried to calm down. The thought of a naked Avan in the same room as me was so arousing. I looked towards the shower and saw his shadow as he took his dick into his hand and began to work. I couldn't take it anymore I walked over to the shower reached past the curtain, turned the water off and pulled him out of the shower. He looked at me confused as I dropped to my knees and looked up at him.

"Temporary truce?" he smirked at me. "I do you a favor you do me one,"

"Absolutely," he said pleased and I took him into my mouth.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

**Sorry if this is boring but I have serious writers block don't worry though I promise I won't abandon this story because I hate it when people do that! ****=) And as ****always****review****! =]**


	17. sleepover

(Avan pov)

She wrapped her hand around my shaft and took my erect member into her mouth. I've dreamed about this so many times but never in a million years did I ever imagine it would feel this good. Seeing her head bobbling up and down and having an amazing look at her cleavage was the most erotic thing I have ever experienced. Not in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that Liz would suck me off for real one day. At first she began licking my head and working her hand up and down but it wasn't long till she had taken me completely into her mouth and I could feel myself reaching my limit.

"Liz I'm gonna-" she moaned and the vibration shot me over the edge. She swallowed and i dropped to my knees beside her. "Oh my God that was amazing," I panted as i leaned against the bathtub trying to catch my breath.

"This deal was supposed to have two ends wasn't it?" she said.

"That it was," I smirked at her and lay her down on the floor. I began kissing down her neck as my hand travelled up her thigh tugging at her underwear until they were removed. I started nibbling and sucking at her. Hearing her make those wonderful sounds was making me grow hard again. Come on how many erections can I have in one day. I kept licking and sucking and it wasn't long till she reached her climax and screamed out my name in pleasure. She tasted just like I thought she would. A few minutes later she spoke.

"Not that that wasn't amazing but I should probably get downstairs before people get suspicious,"

"Or we could you know, go again,"

"Nope that was a one time deal, unless you admit I win,"

"Never," I smirked "With the way you were screaming my name you won't last much longer,"

"I still say I'm gonna win," she got up and reached for her underwear.

"Nope," I grabbed them before she could "I'm keeping these,"

"What?"

"As a ... Souvenir?"

"What thinking of starting a collection of my underwear,"

"Something like that,"

"Fine keep them because that's all your getting from me for a while," she pulled her sexy nightdress over her head, grabbed a hairbrush and hair dryer and left me standing there with the same problem as before: a raging erection and no one to help me sort it out.

(Liz pov)

I left the bathroom feeling much better than I had in days. I walked down to the living room to find mattress and cushions everywhere.

"Don't you think you over did it a bit Ari," I asked her.

"Of course not it looks great," Vic smiled

"Thanks," she answered. Matt, Leon and Nathan walked in all eyeing me as the did so and making me feel really nervous.

"What are we gonna do," Vic asked

"What about a movie," Nathan suggested.

"What about Harry Potter," Jennette said.

"NO!" we all screamed

"Jesus it was just a suggestion,"

"What about across the universe," Avan said walking in. **(A/N if you haven't watched that movie stop reading this and go watch it it's awesome)**

"YES!" I yelled.

"Sounds good to me," Vic said. Everyone agreed and Ari went to put it in.

"Liz, why don't you go get snacks?" she asked me.

"I'll help," Avan smiled and walked with me to the kitchen."Pop corn?"

"Yeah and maybe some chips and chocolate too,"

"And ice cream,"

"Ice cream i a must," We went back into the living room to see everyone sitting on the mattress except Leon who was on the sofa. "Where are we supposed to sleep?"

"You guys can share that ma tress," Jennette had a glint in her eyes.

"Come on Liz Mc GIz," Avan put his arm around my waist and led me over to our mattress.

"I love this movie,"

"Why do you think i suggested it,"

Being a massive fan of the Beatles I sang along to every song and as I did so Avan wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Have I got something on my face?" i asked him.

"No sorry you just look so beautiful when you sing," he blushed.

"Avan I'm in my pjs and my hair is a mess,"

"You always look beautiful to me,"

We fell asleep watching the movie and the next day I woke up to giggling.

"Look at them they look so cute," said Vic. I think

"Someone take a picture quick," Jennette urged.

"I am never going to let him live this down," Matt snickered.

I heard a click and decided to open my eyes and see what was going on. I had my face in Avan's chest and he had his arms around my waist pulling me closer. Our legs were so tangled I couldn't tell who's were who's. A flash went off and Avan got up.

"What's going on?" he asked half asleep. He looked down at me and kissed my head. "If I have to get up so do you," he pulled me up into a sitting position.

"Nooooooo," I whined.

"So what´s going on again," he asked

"You tell us," Leon said slyly as Matt threw his phone at Avan showing a picture of us cuddling. we both blushed.

"Whatever," he said getting up and busying himself in the kitchen.

(Avan pov)

The rest of the day went by pretty calmly. Everyone went home after breakfast because all of us from victorious had work the next day. When Monday morning arrived we all marched out to the car half dead from exhaustion and drove to work. Once we got there Dan handed us all this week script, we started highlighting our lines and a little while later we began the table read. The opening scene was set in Sikowitz's class and Tori and Robbie were on stage, Jade and beck came in late.

"Jade, Beck get on stage and tell us why your late," Eric yelled in his crazy voice.

"My car-" I was cut of by Liz.

"We were making out by some lockers," Eric looked at me and I shrugged.

"Well thank you for that," he went on but to be honest I couldn't really focus because Liz's foot was working its way up my leg towards my croch.

**I'll probably update again before xmas so let me know if you guys like this story and it's worth still writting. ****=)**


	18. The last straw

_...Liz's foot was working its way up my leg towards my crotch._

(Avan pov)

How could she be doing this to me at work? her foot is moving around my crotch and I am finding it very hard to concentrate on what's going on. My mind went straight to the memory of us in her bathroom and i started going hard.

"Avan!" yelled Dan.

"Sorry what?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"It's your line were are you?"

"Sorry it was a long night," I said my line and pushed my chair out a little so I was out of her reach and let me tell you it was the hardest decision I've ever had to make but I really couldn't do this at work. We finished soon enough and were all heading out the door to rehearse when Dan said something.

"Liz, Avan can you stay for a minute". We walked over to him. "tomorrow I want you to stay behind after rehearsal and film a clip for the slap k?"

"Yeah sure," I said and walked towards the door with Liz "So yo wanna run lines with me after dinner?"

"Yeah I'd like that," she smiled.

The rest of the day past fairly quickly and after a few hours we were on our way home. Matt and I insisted on making dinner to repay them for letting us stay here.

"It's really sweet of you guys to do this but are you sure you can?" Ari asked.

"Only an idiot would mess up spaghetti," I said.

"Which is exactly why we're worried," Liz joked.

"Very funny," Matt said.

"Yeah real witty," i told her.

"God don't get your panties in a bunch I'm only joking," she held her hands up in surrender.

"Why don't you stay here and watch and learn,"

"I think I'd rather go take a shower than sit here and watch you two burn pasta," she joked and left. Ari went to watch TV and Matt and I got to work, both of us were pretty shocked that we hadn't fucked this up yet. Liz came back down to the kitchen about a half an hour later in some jeans a tank top slippers and her hair up in a loose pony tail.

"Jesus Liz there was no need to get dressed up," Matt said sarcastically.

"Well you know me I always dress to impress,"

"I think you look lovely," I said and she blushed. She walked over to the cooker where I was standing stirring the sauce and jumped up on the counter.

"Mmmmm that smells delicious,"

"Here taste it," I held the wooden spoon up to her face and fed her.

"AWK!" Ari screamed from the door. "You two look so cute," We chuckled trying to cover up our embarrassment and Liz hopped of the counter and started setting the table. After dinner Matt and Ari went to the movies and Liz said she would clean I offered help because let's face when you leave two boys in a kitchen to make dinner unsupervised things can get messy. These were the moments I loved the most with Liz just talking about nothing. Out of nowhere she decided to splash me with the dish water.

"What the hell Liz?"

"Sorry it was an accident," she looked at me innocently.

"Oh you're so gonna get it!" She ran away but she was no were near as fast as me and I caught up with her at the top of the stairs. I picked her up and put her over my shoulder.

"AVAN! Put me down," I walked into the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"Oh you'll see," I turned the shower on.

"NO!"

"YES!" I threw her into the shower.

"AVAN!" she grabbed a shampoo bottle and squirted it at me.

"AH! LIZ!" she pulled me into the shower and I started ticking her.

"Okay you win I'm sorry I splashed"

"Was that so hard,"

"Considering I'm going to win the more important game no not at all,"

"You wanna go back in the shower?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No that's okay,"

"I thought so,"

"Why don't we go get cleaned up put on some Jammies and meet in the living room to run lines,"

"That sounds like a good idea,"

I left and Liz went towards her room to go get changed. Around fifteen minutes I went down to the living room script in hand and waited for her. I didn't have to wait long she soon came down wearing a sexy little red lacy nightdress that was giving me a great view of her legs and cleavage.

"Stop drooling," she smirked.

"Can you blame me," she blushed. "So were is this scene set?"

"At school,"

"Let's start,"

"Okay so I decided to do another what I love video because Lane thinks it's nicer and is FORCING me to!" she said in her jade voice. "See I made this nice sign," she went on. "I love ripping Rex's... what are you doing her?" She asked me.

"These videos are about things you love,"

"Yeah so?"

"SO why aren't I in them?"

"I don't know I didn't think about it,"

"Well thanks babe,"

"Ugh! Don't be such a drama queen,"

"I think you're embarrassed,"

"Why?"

"Because you looooove me," I teased.

"Stop being such a child,"

"Admit it you love me,"

"NO!"

"Come on say it,"

"Beck you're so immature,"

"Am not say it,"

"NO!"

"Well even if you don't I still love you,"

"Awk I love you too," we both looked at each other. We were supposed to kiss. I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers. I felt sparks all over my body I'm surprised I didn't fain. I've never felt so much passion in my life and she was kissing me back as if she felt the same and then it hit me. How stupid am I? I have the girl of my dreams asking me to tell her how I feel and I won't. What the fuck is the matter with me? I broke the kiss.

"You win, I don't even care anymore I'm in love with you Liz" she attacked me with her lips kissing me hungrily.

"I love you too," she kissed me again and I Kissed her back just as eagerly. We leaned back on the sofa, me on top and she pulled my t-shirt off. I tried to pull her dress off but she stoped me.

"Sorry I got carried away,"

"WHAT! no," I raised my eyebrow. "It's just not here," She got up grabbed my wrist and dragged me to her room. She shut the door and began kissing me again. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I walked oer to the bed and layed her down.

"I love you so much," I kissed down her neck and took her dress off. "No bra?" she looked away ashamed. "Hey I'm not complaining," I started sucking one of her hard nipples.

"Oh my god Avan that feels so good!" she started pulling my pants, getting rid of my boxers with the. "Take me now!" I wasn't about to deny her and quickly discarded her underwear and entered her. She moaned.

"Your so wet,"

"No shit Sherlock you've been doing this to me for days,"

"Trust me you're not alone," I started pumping into her fast but it got faster and soon we both reached our orgasms. "Oh God Liz!"

"Oh my god Avan!"

We lay there for a while with her head on my chest. "So are we like dating now?" I asked.

"Only if you want to," she answered.

"Oh my go yes I want to I love you so much,"

"I love you too and Avan?"

"Yeah?"

"I told you I would win," We both laughed.

"Yeah but if I get to date you I don't mind at all," a few hours later we decided to get a shower and get dressed because being found in this situation probably wasn't the best idea. we were about to walk down the stairs when Ari and Matt walked in.

"I'm telling you," Matt said "Avan will give in first and then you'll be my slave for a week,"

"There is no way Matt every time Avan looks at Liz she practically orgasms,"

"I DO NOT!" Liz whispered to me angrily.

"I can't believe they bet on us," I was seriously pissed.

"I know what the hell?"

"Well I say we make the best of it,"

"How so Mr. Jogia,"

" I like it,"

(Liz pov)

The next morning I woke up early and picked up the clothes that were lying around my room from last night but I couldn't find my underwear. SERIOUSLY AVAN. I walked downstairs and we left for work. We rehearsed for a while and during our lunch break I pulled Avan into a closet and well um.. fucked him again. I can't help it I love him so much I'm just happy we got together.

"Someone is a little horny," he said while we got dressed.

"Like you're one to talk," he grabbed my panties and put the in his pocket. "Really Avan we're dating now isn't that enough?"

"No, now lets go before people get suspicious," We walked back to set.

"What happened to your hair Liz?" Vic asked. SHIT

"Ummm Avan decided to tickle me half to death,"

"ohh," she said.

I walked over to Ari. "Ari what do I do I really like Avan,"

"TELL HIM," she yelled.

"We've been through this he doesn't feel the same way,"

"OMG he does,"

"No he doesn't he just wants a one night stand,"

"Liz if you tell him how you feel I'll clean the house and cook everyday for a month,"

"I don't know,"

"Please I'll do the shopping too,"

"Fine!"

"Look here he comes with Matt," she squealed.

"Avan I love you,"

"I love you too babe," he kissed me.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Ari screamed.

"NO I didn't I never said I hadn't already told him,"

"Are you really gonna make me buy dinner for a month?" Matt asked angry.

"YES!" Avan smirked

"Trust me," Ari said. "You got of easy,"

"Well that's what you get for betting on us,"

"How do you know!"

"That doesn't matter,"

"Who gave in?" Matt asked.

"Avan did," I stuck my tongue out at him

"YES!" Matt yelled. "Ari looks like you'll be making our dinner for a month.

"SHIT," she said.

"Avan," Matt said. "What's that hanging out of your pocket?"

"NOTHING," we both shouted and he tucked my pink underwear back in.

**So that's the end of my story let me no what you think. If you're sad it's over don't worry cuz I'm thinkin of writting one about them in a secret relationship. Please review. Thanks allot if you've been reviewing from the start! ****=). By the way merry XMAS! xD**


End file.
